


Dirty Word Scrabble

by kashmir



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, sweet fluff. Denny is so damn devilish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Word Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> Six words over a drabble. I was complaining to Lee last night that someone needed to write Denny/Izzie dirty word Scrabble. She made me do it. *lol* Written to her in an e-mail while we were both at work.

She should've known better than to bet on the game. Playing dirty word Scrabble with a patient was one thing. Betting on it? Entirely different animal.

A dangerous one at that.

Denny's vocabulary of dirty and/or perverse words was immense. He stumped her more than once - a few times on double and triple word scores - and Izzie'd grown up in a trailer park.

In a weird way, she was impressed.

She knew about fifteen minutes in she was going to end up losing.

When he collected on the bet, kissing her deeply and stealing her breath, Izzie realized she really didn't mind losing.


End file.
